<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cheeky by ddelusionall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928511">Cheeky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall'>ddelusionall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage and Discipline, M/M, Possession, Pre-Lawsuit Era (DBSK), Sex Toys, whips and chains excite me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2010-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2010-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:46:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If you had a lover who liked to remind you who was in charge, you'd do what you could to undermine his control? Right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jaejoong/Shim Changmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cheeky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found <a href="http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/">here</a>.</p><p>I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In hindsight, it probably wasn’t the smartest thing to do to the maknae. And definitely not right in the middle of an interview, but really, Changmin was too adorable for his own good. And if Jaejoong couldn’t act like the tougher, in-control hyung in front of the cameras, then where was he going to? In the bedroom, hands chained and connected to a hook above his bed, drooling around a ball gag with an eight inch vibrator causing a ruckus against his prostate while nipple clamps pinched and shot a stab of pain around his skin every time he moved?</p><p>Jae didn’t think so.</p><p>It’s not like Changmin could really do anything back with cameras on them and all those people there. That touch on his cheek had promised more. That look in his eyes that Jae barely caught of <i>oh god you are going to regret that</i>.</p><p>
  
</p><p>As another orgasm tried to rip past the metal cock ring, Jaejoong decided he didn’t regret anything.</p><p>As soon as the aftershocks faded, he took a deep breath through his nose. Everything smelled of vanilla. Changmin had coated the vibrator with their favorite lube before slamming it into Jae’s unprepared body.</p><p>Jae wasn’t really sure how long he had been there. His arms were strained, and as he tugged on the metal cuffs at his wrists, he was reminded of the Mirotic shoot, being tied to that wall, up high. At least he had a safety restraint then. And at least Changmin hadn’t suspended him by his ankles this time.</p><p>He let his head fall back, stretching his neck and chest, the nipple clamps pulling at his skin.</p><p>The only thing he could freely move were his legs, but every time he bent his knees or planted his feet to lessen the pressure on his arms, the vibrator moved inside him, and he moaned, hips canting into nothing, trying to fuck himself on the toy but only managing to have pain lace through his cock as it swelled in the confines of the cock ring.</p><p>He’d never say this out loud but Changmin was a sexual genius.</p><p>As the minutes ticked by the hours, Jaejoong lost sense of everything. Half the time his eyes were open, he wasn’t aware of it until the light in the window changed, and even then he probably imagined the change from behind his closed eyelids.</p><p>Sweat gathered on his skin and dripped down his body, adding a teasing touch to his wired nerves, as rivulets trickled down his back and over the curve of his ass. Sweat flowed from his face, mixing with tears of frustration and need.</p><p>He’d lost count of the dry orgasms, lost count of how many times pearled liquid leaked from the tip of his cock, lost count of how many pleadings, begs, cries, screams and curses were blocked by the gag.</p><p>His body was limp, weight resting on the harsh metal cuffs when the door finally opened. Jae whimpered, too exhausted to even turn his head to the noise.</p><p>The answering chuckle reverberated in his ears. A deep voice said something, a command. Jae shut his eyes, unaware of more tears falling, as he tried to concentrate, hear beyond his moans, what the voice wanted.</p><p>“Turn over, Jaejoong.”</p><p>There was a dangerous glint to the voice now, and Jae knew Changmin had repeated the command more than twice.</p><p>Jae struggled to obey. Grabbing the chains of the cuffs, he pulled his body up enough to get his knees under him. He had a passing thought of <i>why hadn’t I thought of that before</i> and then the vibrations in his ass doubled and he cried out, yanking on the chains.</p><p>“Turn. Over.”</p><p>Jae tried to swallow and almost choked on the spit dribbling down his throat. Fingers curled at his hip, around the binding that kept the dildo in place. He was yanked around, falling forward. He smacked his head on the metal headboard.</p><p>He shivered in anticipation when the tip of a whip ghosted over his back.</p><p>“I have been reminded that we have a photo shoot tomorrow, so as much as I want to put stripes over your back, I’m going to have to control myself.”</p><p>Jae moaned in disappointment, and then cried out as the whip cracked over his ass. The vibrations increased as another lash struck lower, the next landed on the back of his thighs. Jae screamed behind the gag, yanking on the chains, as another dry orgasm wracked over his body.</p><p>Everything hurt, and for a moment, Jae thought of knocking on the wall three times, the signal to Changmin that he’d had enough, but then the whip lashed over his ass again and he really didn’t want it to stop. As with everything else, he lost count of how many times Changmin whipped his ass.</p><p>Warm skin pressed against the heated sore skin of his ass, and Jaejoong whimpered, trying vainly to push back into it. The vanilla smell was suddenly stronger, and Jae’s nose twitched. The bindings were loosened and the rotating vibrating toy slipped out of his body.</p><p>Jae whimpered in disappointment and then screamed when his ass cheeks were forced too wide, and a cock slammed into his ass. Jae shouted and moaned Changmin’s name behind the gag. He pulled on the restraints, trying to meet Changmin’s thrusts.</p><p>A hand settled on his back, and Jae immediately stilled, breath hissing through his nose.</p><p>“You all right?” Changmin whispered even as he shoved a finger into Jae’s body.</p><p>The question seeped through Jae’s brain. No, he wasn’t alright. He needed to fucking come, damn it, but he knew that wasn’t what Changmin meant. He nodded once, whimpering and trying to fuck himself on Changmin’s unmoving cock.</p><p>“Hold still,” Changmin said. A second finger pushed in, stretching Jaejoong’s walls. Changmin hooked his fingers around Jae’s entrance and pulled. Jaejoong screamed, head falling back, eyes wide open, but barely registering Changmin behind him. Another finger curled with the others and Changmin stretched him open. Jae would have bit through his lip at the orgasm that tore through him from that. His body shook and twitched and went limp, arms twisted above him, chest almost touching the bed below him.</p><p>Vibrations traveled up his spine, and he screamed as his body was pushed almost to its limits. Changmin’s cock never moved inside him, but he fucked Jaejoong with the vibrator, notching the vibrations up with every other push.</p><p>Jae cried, in desperation, in pain, in torment. Of everything in between. Of utter need. Everything was on the edge, every nerve and inch of skin burned.</p><p>A finger touched his cock and pain laced through him as his body jerked.</p><p>Another touch. A slow slide down the underside of his cock that was a stark contrast to the quick penetrations of the vibrator.</p><p>Jae whimpered as that finger ran around the cock ring. He begged in screams behind the gag. <i>please please please please please please</i>. And then the cock ring was gone, and every part of him that had burned so painfully burst into flame and went black.</p><p>When colors and light and pain filtered through his eyelids, Jae groaned and buried his face into … skin?</p><p>There was a soft chuckle above him. Lips pressed against his forehead. Jae tilted his head up and braved opening his eyes. Changmin’s smile met him, and Jae decided that wasn’t a bad image to wake up to.</p><p>“You all right?”</p><p>Jae tried to reply, coughed, wincing at the scratch, and then nodded. “Sure,” he gasped.</p><p>Changmin pouted.</p><p>Jae kissed him quickly. “I loved it. Every fucking second of it.” Jae tilted his head and put a sweet smile on his face. “Are you all right?”</p><p>“Sure.” He shrugged. “Except you passed out on me.”</p><p>“And how is that my fault?” Jae twisted his body, unsurprised when his lower half was sticky and sore. “Seems like you didn’t mind too much.”</p><p>Changmin laughed. “Nope. But you’re going to hate me.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>There was a knock on the door. “Jae? Min? Come on, get up. We’re going to be late.”</p><p>“Fuck,” Jae said as his head throbbed. “You let me sleep all night, huh?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Jae sighed. “I definitely don’t hate you for that. I needed it. Let’s go shower. We’re going to have to be late, because I am not going to a photo shoot with my ass full of your come.”</p><p>Jae rolled away from Changmin, and before he could get out of bed, something pressed against his ass, and he cried out as it was forced inside him. He turned fiery eyes to Changmin.</p><p>Changmin smirked. “On the contrary, hyung.” He twisted the butt plug, pulling a moan from Jaejoong. “You are going to a photo shoot with your ass full of my come.”</p><p>“You’re right,” Jae gasped as the plug moved inside him. “I hate you.”</p><p>Changmin chuckled and their lips pressed together. Jae shivered and made a mental note to find some way to piss Changmin off during this photo shoot. Maybe he’d cuddle up to Yunho a bit. Flaunting YunJae in front of Changmin had always been incredibly effective.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>